


Flash

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: slash_the_drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris watches Jensen on  the red carpet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_the_drabble. Prompt - flash

** Flash **

 

Chris leans back against a convenient wall, and watches as Jensen takes his turn in front of the cameras. It's an exercise in self-restraint, letting all those strangers stare at his boy. Letting them think they own him, even just for a second.

Jensen's his, has been for years; and on nights like this he longs to just tell the world how it really is. Wants to step out there and wrap his arms around his boy, show them all that they'll never have a chance. He knows he won't do it, but the fantasy makes it easier to bear.

   
   


** Flash **

 

Jensen licks his lips, and the crowd manages to get even louder. That too pretty mouth gives people ideas; gets his boy into all kinds of trouble. _Cock-sucking lips,_ is something Jensen's been hearing since before he was old enough to understand what the words mean.

Chris doesn't exactly disagree, thinking about how Jensen would look on his knees, mouth stretched wide around Chris' cock, is how this thing between them started after all.

But better than that is the way Jensen looks when he's getting fucked, when his mouth falls open and he whispers Chris' name like a prayer.

   
   


** Flash **

 

Jensen's gotten better at this over the years, better at giving the crowds what they want. Jared's helped, he's a big fucking distraction when he needs to be, and that takes a lot of the pressure off Jensen.

Jensen's grinning now, laughing at some outlandish comment from Jared and the cameras go nuts. Chris watches as he turns this way and that, making sure all the photographers get a shot of that famous smile.

It's a smile that Chris never sees when they're alone. It's fake, just like everything else in this town, and it never once reaches his eyes.

   
   


** Flash **

 

Jensen's moved a little further down the carpet, which means Chris can finally see his eyes. It may be a cliché, but for Chris, those eyes are truly a way into Jensen's heart and soul.

The reporters and fans won't see it. Tomorrows papers and message boards will be full of odes to Jensen's eyelashes, to the beautiful green colour, and the way his eyes shone so bright under the glare of the photographer's lens.

Only Chris sees deeper, sees the strain all this attention causes his boy. Sees the real face behind the mask Jensen shows to everyone else.

   
   


** Flash **

 

Jensen's closer still, and there's a tiny hitch to his step that nobody but Chris would ever notice; and he has to fight hard to keep the smirk off his face before Jensen looks his way.

After all he's got big plans for the night, plans that don't include a pissed off Jensen relegating him to the couch in retribution. But he can't help how good it makes him feel, knowing that Jensen's slick and ready for him. Knowing that the plug he slipped inside his boy is rubbing against his prostate with every step; reminding him that he's owned.

   
   


** Flash **

 

Chris steps forward to join Jensen at the end of the carpet, good old boys hamming it up for the fans. He knows they love it, so he slings his arm around Jensen's shoulders and turns his best grin on the crowd.

He can actual feel Jensen relax, feel the tension easing out of him as they laugh and joke for the cameras. Suddenly he's had enough of sharing his boy, so he gives them one last smile, and they can finally slip away. Crowds and photographers forgotten, it's just the two of them, the way it's meant to be.

   
   



End file.
